


Being Cute Does Have Its Advantages

by The_Countess99



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sonic Can't Speak, he can however make noise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Sonic is seen as cute by many, a lot of it being due to a glitched voice core rendering him unable to actually speak but just make small sounds, that and him being tiny helps too, over time he's learned to just roll with it and uses this to his advantage
Relationships: Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Being Cute Does Have Its Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note:
> 
> There was no redesign as such, no classic Sonic, no modern Sonic, just Sonic, his eyelids are blue though not tan but that's the only change to his design he's had.

Sonic huffed and curled into a ball in his chair by the set for the latest Olympic games, he was filming with the Marioverse crew.

He twitched an ear before closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

"Sonic?" he sleepily blinked looking at Mario with bleary grey eyes before he allowed himself to be picked up not bothered by it as he was used to it at this point.

Peach always carried him around anyways, even as far back as 1994 she'd do it.

He curled into him and quickly fell asleep again.

When he woke up he noticed he was wrapped up in a blanket, squeaking a yawn he sat up rubbing one of his eyes as he looked around "nya?".

He heard a small squee and glanced at Peach who quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Chu?" he tilted his head quizzically letting an ear flop over.

He used to be annoyed at being perceived at cute due to the sounds he was actually able to make but now he just went with it.

Usually got people to give him free cookies and other sweets anyway.

"The others are all out at the moment," she told him in response while he hummed and climbed down from the couch.

"Mm," he went to the door and jumped up trying to reach the handle baring his teeth after a few second "ku!" he jumped again "gah!" he hissed angrily before he just crossed his arms before perking up and turning to Peach then pointing up at the door with a slight pout "nya?".

Peach got up in response and scooped him up, opening the door "here you go" she set him down.

"Ku!" smiling he nuzzled her hand and purred a bit before quickly running off.

Yet again being seen as cute did have its advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a ficlet collection centred around the idea, chapters will be possibly connected though


End file.
